totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sid
Sid, labeled as The Violent Punk, is a character on Total Drama: Paradise Falls, as a member of the Angry Birds. Biography Sid is the oldest of three kids, all boys. He was a nice child, until he saw his father getting arrested. Since that day, he became a rude, mean and violent punk. He had been involved in a lot of fights, and is very violent. He deeply loves his family, and he is a protector to them. After being expelled of eight different schools, he dropped out school. He currently works to maintain his family. Sid auditioned him for Total Drama because the money could help with their financial problems. Total Drama: Paradise Falls Sid arrives in Arriving at Paradise Falls. He is greeted by Danny L., who receives a negative answer from the punk. When Mona tells him he isn't fun, he tells her to not talk to him. In The Alive Host’s Chest, Sid refuses to help his team at the challenge, and is told by Kasey he will be voted off if they lose the challenge. Sid replies by saying he doesn’t care, as he didn’t want to be on the show in the first place and was forced by his mom to apply, but he is exposed by Catheryn, who says he signed up himself because his family needed the money, prompting an enraged Sid to hell her to shut up. Sid is first seen in Rowing in the Deep on the confessional, saying that, while he did enjoy the party his team received for winning the previous challenge, he didn’t feel comfortable surrounded by that many people. He is paired up with Danny L. and Mona for the challenge, and is disappointed when their team lose. He is later shown to be Kasey’s fake target, but is ultimately safe, while Kasey gets the boot. In Project Next Top Model, Sid states he is glad with Kasey’s elimination. In Be A-Mazed!, Sid tells them they must be realistic that they won’t win every challenge, but Helen says that just because he is sad, it doesn’t mean the entire team has to be, causing Sid to leave the room. Mona defends him in the confessional by saying that he isn’t a bad person, he’s just had a tough life. In I Survived a 20 Questions Game Show, he complains when Woodrow wakes up his teammates, as they are late for breakfast. He later receives a knife as his package from home after his team wins the challenge. In Scavenger Manhunt, he once complains about Chef waking them up at 3am for a challenge. In Super Drama Bros, Sid is lamenting over how much he misses his family, while his teammates are sleeping, but when asked by Woodrow about why he’s still awake, Sid lies that it’s just stress over the game. At the video-game platform challenge, Sid is chosen to play the villain. He charges at Nigel, but is attacked by a seagull and is unable to stop the british boy from rescuing Alice, and his team ultimately loses. When Starlight apologizes after her elimination, Sid says he wasn’t mad at her in the first place. In And Then There Was One, Sid is bored of playing with his teammates. Later, when Chris’ and Chef’s “corpses” are found inside the helicopter, Sid says he will kill the “killer” before he gets killed and leaves the group, but he ends up being the next “victim”. It’s later revealed that it was a challenge and no one really died, but Sid’s team are declared the losers. When Sid says Bitsy should be the one to leave, she replies by saying he should instead, for being mean and complaining too much, and he ends up in the bottom two, but survives. In Wimps’ Olympics, Sid suggests that his team sabotages their opposition, as they can’t lose thrice in a row, but is told they must win fairly and his idea is rejected. At the Olympics challenge, Sid wins a medal after beating Faustino at athletics, but loses to Catheryn at handball. At the tiebreak challenge, which is archery, Sid admits that he practiced it as a kid. He is chosen to represebt his team, and scores. After Bitsy scores the winning point, she says it was all luck, and Sid agrees, saying in the confessional that he finds her annoying. In The Best Part is When We Go to the Whale, Sid is shown at the docks, looking at a heart locket of his family. Mona walks in and asks him about it, but he rudely tells her to leave. After the merge, when the boys are getting along, he insults Danny L.’s rapping skills. At the challenge, Sid goes alone into the woods, but is again approached by Mona, who claims to be told about Sid’s backstory. He opens up to her that he doesn’t care about his father, but he does care deeply about his mother and brothers. Mona tells him to not give up on the game for his family, and leaves. Later, Bitsy says they should vote Sid off, but Mona asks her to give him another chance. He is later on the bottom two, but survives. In The One With the Losers, Sid is voted off by the eliminated contestants. Before his departure, though, Mona says she wants to be his friend and offers a handshake, to which he accepts. Sid returns to the finale, in And the Winner Is..., and claims to not know either of the finalists that well, randomly choosing to support Nigel. Trivia *Sid was the seventh contestant eliminated from his team, the second contestant eliminated after the merge, and the twelfth contestant eliminated overall. He received five seashells. *Sid was named after punk musician, Sid Vicious. Gallery SidSwimSAI.png|Sid in his swimwear. SidSleepSAI.png|Sid in his sleepwear. Sid.png|Sid's original image. Category:Total Drama: Paradise Falls Category:Bruno's Stories